Reneas Durigan
Reneas Durigan is an OC submission for the 64 OC Gauntlet. No wonder this took me so long to make because it's almost the end of the competition but whatever. Even if I didn't win, it'd still be alright. NOTE: I had to change this layout because I was told that his moveset bears a similar concept to Etaleo's original moveset, and it seems that I'm slowly losing my originality. Oh well. Time to change stuff. Appearance Reneas wears an indigo fedora with a feather on its left side which unfortunately isn't seen in the mugshot. He wears a Haze suit underneath his black trench peacoat (it seems like it is) and a golden necklace wrapped around his neck, with a carrot hanging in front of his tie. In the mugshot, Reneas holds two significant things: He holds three cards in his right hand, and a strange device shaped like an armblade known as a "card disk". The round-shaped chassis on his wrist has a pink sphere that blinks on strange occasions. Personality Reneas inherits an Irish-like accent in his genes and has a tone that defines him as a calm, collected gentleman. He is a mild-mannered, sincere individual who would give his all without any expectations that would attempt to change his identity of who he is. He shows no extreme signs of emotions even in tough times, except when he brings up feelings of sorrow or guilt. Although, his mild manners do hold Reneas back on times when he has to tell the truth all the time; since his parents assume that he is a gentleman and since he behaves so well, this is expected of him. This trait alone is accompanied by his manner of speaking, which is directive and straightforward. Whenever he is around informal people, he will deem them whether they are worthy of his time or not by telling from their behavior. If the subject is deemed too noisy or acts idiotic in a certain way, he tends to distance himself away from those kinds of people. But if someone was extremely friendly with him or in his case “understanding his attitude”, he would get along well with that person. However, he is prone to getting triggered whenever someone mocks his manners which will definitely piss him off. One of Reneas’s notable quirks is his love and appreciation for card games, which he does in his free time almost everyday. It can be considered when he’s playing with his siblings or against other people as well using any card game. Due to this peculiar yet somewhat odd quirk, Reneas collects card packs ranging from normal cards to trading card games in general. When he buys card packs, it is either that Reneas wants to collect each pack for his own sake or buying it for his younger brother, Theos. Another one of Reneas’s notable quirks is his interest in the Middle Ages history. He has lots of books containing those topics in different eras, and is interested to learn more about their customs, histories, and other bizarre facts that Reneas may not know about centuries back. Reneas is aged about 28 years old and the eldest child of the Durigan family. Backstory Reneas Durigan was born into a family of six composing of his mother, father, himself, and his three other siblings. He lives in a peaceful suburb 900 metres away from the big city, which was not too far off for Reneas' family to travel there. Reneas was born with the Haze flame, although he was very unaware that he had it in him for sixteen years. Reneas started learning the Haze element at the age of 17. He began to familiarize himself with it on how it works, however it kind of seemed hard as he didn’t know where to start practicing. He can only make a single haze orb out of it and summon a clone of himself, and that was all he could do. However, he wanted to develop the basics and turn it into something more. After dedicating himself to training up his Haze ability for three years, he started to develop on his clone-summoning skills and turned it into replicating real medieval figures from centuries past. He shared this new trick with his siblings and unleashed a replica of the late famous medieval king Arthur. His siblings were very amazed with his new trick, as the Haze replica seemed almost virtually flawless in shape. As the Haze replica of King Arthur dissipated, his other siblings clapped their hands for performing such an amazing trick. After training his Haze abilities to its highest potential for over five years, Reneas finally decided to test his abilities out and frankly, all the training he had to go through paid off, but not without acknowledging the fact that Haze is a particularly complicated element to master because of its drawbacks and flaws. For instance Reneas could feel pain after a summoned ally is defeated in battle, and the pain felt like he got hit in the stomach without the person being there to physically punch him. Eventually he took a break from going through all that training, and decided to bond with his siblings and his parents for a few unspecified months. Several days later, Reneas departed from his family house to say good-bye to his parents and siblings. The feeling of him leaving behind the family he bonded with was a heart-wrenching experience for him and it almost moved him to tears for that. A few minutes later, a pick-up van taking him to the city took off with Reneas to go the big city straight ahead. Before leaving, his youngest brother Theos gave him the real-life card disk as a remembrance souvenir. He got the card disk once from a comic con dating a few months back. Although this card disk looked nothing like the other card disks at one of the stalls, and he remembered once that the stall owner said that the card disk was a "limited-edition" type. He decided to make use of it and hugged his youngest brother one last goodbye. When Reneas arrived at the big city, he was immediately getting to his new apartment and his new room. In the city, he met an old colleague who was a man named Makari, who was going to be his new roommate for the upcoming days ahead. They got to know each other for a bit and then Makari shared his fact that he had only a few friends in his lifetime, but Reneas had only his family to rely on, so they quickly formed a strong friendship after a long talk. The two went through their ups and downs together, and shared some stuff about themselves which gave them an insight on each other's personalities. On one of those days, Reneas volunteered to a random Yu-Gi-Oh trading card tournament and Makari was there to spectate it, cheering him on every now and then. Reneas eventually won after that very long game though, as it tired him completely. So they both celebrated at a nearest McDragers restaurant and ate some burgers and all, with nothing much to do except celebrate. Going forward after three months of their friendship, Reneas went to McDragers again to see Makari looking not at his phone, but something else in his hands. Makari held a pile of cash in his left hand, counting numbers as he seemed that he was thinking to spend something on very wisely. But when Reneas got too close to the door, Makari was already there a few metres away from the door to talk with him. Reneas directly went to the point and asked him a question that he shouldn't have: what was he doing with all that money? Makari then stated that it was none of his business to ask why he had it; but Reneas kept pushing on while at the same time holding his temper to try and negotiate with him. But as Makari was bombarded with just one major question, he became very frustrated with him and as a last resort, lashed out to Reneas with his dagger, starting a night brawl near McDragers. Reneas never though that the situation would be escalated into this, so he used the card deck that he brought (for a strange reason) to repel Makari's dagger strikes before hitting him in the nose a few seconds later. The two continued fighting outside McDragers until Makari threw his dagger at Reneas missing him by a few inches. However, just as he dodged the dagger, Makari was already close to Reneas at the blink of an eye punching him a single time before knocking him into unconsciousness. The last thing he heard from Makari that "we always thought we had each others' backs." The one thing that struck out to him the most is "that our friendship is over. Permanently." While Reneas couldn't do anything about it, he felt a sense of defeat because he was holding back during the fight, as he didn't want to hurt his friend. Before his eyes closed, a man in a sharp-looking suit carried him to safety. Although he wasn't sure where this "safety" is. He still had his card deck wrapped around his left wrist before falling into unconsciousness for the remaining few hours of the night. Moveset List of Cards NOTE: The chances of getting an Ultra Rare Card from this list is 0.5%. Upgrades * Increase Life Points for more sustainability (1 HP = 10 LP). (2 HP/1 SP) * Decrease F's cooldown slightly. (-1.2 sec/1 SP) * Decreases the chances that F will fail. (20% at X/X/50) Relationships Makari Schenova - Formerly a friend of Reneas after sharing his life with only having little to no friends when they first met. After the friendship split apart, he has become his greatest enemy. They no longer see each other at McDragers after this incident. Bromin Wyatt - An upcoming OC that is yet to be made. Although not mentioned in the backstory, it is said that Bromin carried Reneas to safety back at his apartment after being defeated by Makari during that night. Trivia - this took me way too long to make - This character has some combined references including Roblox's Hexaria, Kingdom Hearts: RE Chain of Memories, and the Yu-Gi-Oh franchise. Wanted to see how this fares in the competition - When the creator first made this, I had no idea that Etaleo, an existing character in DB:X was there so, a moveset change had to be made to be more Haze-like. Category:Male Characters Category:Devil Beater Category:Users of Haze Category:Characters